Lefty
by TheYellowShoe
Summary: A one shot of Sakura's discovery of Kakashi's latest character


Lefty

Why hadn't she noticed it before...

As she stood in the doorway Sakura, her mouth opens at this latest bit of knowledge. She watched Kakashi with fascination as he was finishing his report. They had back a day from a month long mission. Tsunade gave the two just three days to write their reports. He had a small plate of "**Nilla® Wafers" **within his reach.

She remembered when had realized that he just LOVED these crunchy American treats, it was a few years ago. She was 16 at the time; they were in front of Ichiraku. An ANBU suddenly appeared in front of them with a package of these N i l l a W a f e r s (she couldn't read English). Kakashi dropped his infamous /Icha Icha/ book and pounced on the unsuspecting ANBU grabbing what he had in his hand. Sakura watched, mouth wide open in total surprise as Kakashi ran to his apartment squealing a "later Sakura". She looked down at the forgotten book; she stooped down to pick it up thinking she'll give it to him later. She then turned her attention to the poor, dazed ANBU; she helped him to his feet helping to smooth out his uniform and what was left of his dignity. She realized as she looked around how it got VERY quiet, that everyone within a 3 foot radius had witnessed what had just happened. Sakura bowed to the ANBU muttering an apology to the ANBU, well to the dust that was there as he had made a quick exit. She was going to have to have a "talk" to Kakashi soon.

As she stood at the doorway she started thinking about other things she learned about Kakashi over the years.

Like the time two years ago when she found one of the many hobbies Kakashi had mentioned when Team 7 had first met. She had met him at her front door apartment. From his battered and bloodied appearance, he had JUST came from a mission, as she caught him from stumbling to the floor, she half dragged half carried him to her couch. As she got into her Medic mode, her medic supplies always close at hand, she had him stripped down to his underwear and mask in no time. She started healing him... As she woke up the morning light on her face, she realized she had exhausted her chakra and had fell asleep half on the couch. Kakashi was nowhere to be found, she saw her hall closet door was open... Yep he had taken one of his outfits she had kept supplied for him. She stretched, went to get dressed to go check on him at his apartment. As she went in, she found him in the last room of his apartment. He was sitting in a chair in front of a very large table, his head resting on a clear place sound asleep. She looked, really looked at what he was working on. It was the whole village in miniature covering almost the whole table. She thought it was amazing! He still had something in his hand, it looked like a tiny tree. She carefully took it out of his hand to put it away from the edge of the table. She then went to get a thick mat, blanket and pillow, as she returned from his hall closet with said items. She carefully put Kakashi on the mat, made sure his head was on the pillow, she then put the blanket on him. She smiled at that memory also remembering they each had things at each other's apartments.

It seemed the whole village knew Kakashi and she was an "item" before they did.

They were at Ichiraku's as usual when

Teuchi was giving them their orders; Ayame asked Kakashi how long he had been dating Sakura. Kakashi's visible eye got big as he choked and broke the chopstick package in half the wrong way, Sakura's jaw went to the floor, eyes open. As they both ran out so quickly out of there, poor Naruto got ran down by Kakashi... Kakashi and Sakura, a week later had meet halfway between their apartments. They had both realized how the other had wormed their way into the heart of the other. That was about a year ago, they then spent about a month talking about sharing just one apartment for them both.

She really smiled now as she stood in the doorway separating the kitchen and dining room of THEIR apartment. She watched Kakashi and thought...

Kakashi is a lefty...

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This is a idea I got while playing my Sims 2 game. When the Sims are doing homework (child, teen & the Uni college Sims) they use the right hand, but when the Sims are writing in the diary they use their left hand. So I thought what if Kakashi was a "lefty", & the response Sakura had.

I do not own Naruto or "Nilla Waffers" and they belong their respective copyrighted owners.

Sakura Haruno is approximately 19-20 years old in this fiction


End file.
